


Not an Invasion at All

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Future Fic, Head Shaving, M/M, Multi, Noah isn't mentioned by name but Ronan remembers, POV Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, Ronan's getting soft, blue is nervous for stupid reasons, impulsive haircut, the gangsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Maggot, as much as I’m enjoying this absolutely delightful invasion of my home, I’d really like to know what the fuck is going on. You left Gansey and Henry at the in-laws, which I understand completely, but why come here?”Blue swallowed another mouthful of cereal before answering. “Isn’t it enough to want to visit?”Ronan gave her a flat look.Or, the one where Blue is having Feelings and goes to her bro Ronan to have him shave her head. Afterwards, a family reunion.





	Not an Invasion at All

**Author's Note:**

> Despite all the time I've spent reading fan fiction, I never intended to write it. But here we are! Anyways, hope you enjoy this fic, featuring Happiness and Ronan+Blue friendship, plus Blue/Henry/Gansey because there isn't enough of that.  
> Rated teen due to swearing, but that's all.

“Ronan Lynch!”

The voice echoed throughout the house, followed swiftly by the crash of the front door. The Ronan Lynch in question, sat patching up one of Opal’s sweaters (of which she’d tried to devour the day before), raised his eyebrows sharply. “Sargent?”

The sound of quick, assured footsteps followed Henrietta’s resident non-physic into the living room. Blue peered around the corner and, seeing Ronan surrounded by spools of thread, cracked a smile. “Morning, asshole.”

Ronan stood, tossing the sweater into an armchair and made his way over to her. It’d been three months since she’d last been in Henrietta, she and Gansey and Henry gone globetrotting for what felt like the hundredth time. She was even tanner than before she left––just as short though––nose dusted in freckles and eyes bright and sparkling. She looked happy, but there was something inexplicable about her that whispered mischief. There was that, the fact that she wasn’t expected to be back in town until later that night, and just one other small thing.

“Where are your boys?” asked Ronan as he pulled her quickly into a one armed hug, fondly rustling his hand through her hair.

Blue shook him off with a smile. “They’re still at the Gansey’s place, his mom has some boring luncheon she wanted him to stay for. I took the bus back, told them Mom needed me for an important reading she had booked this morning. They’ll be here this afternoon.”

Ronan, yet again, raised his brow. “And you’ve decided to ditch your boyfriends and come crash at the Barns because–-?”

Blue waved the question away, headed to the kitchen without explanation. “Where’s Opal?” she asked over her shoulder.

Ronan followed her anyways, scowling. If there was one thing he hated, it was running into surprises before nine o’clock on a Saturday. Well, there were lots of things Ronan hated. But he hadn’t had any coffee yet and he’d been woken up again by a fucking rooster and so he was not in the mood to play guessing games. “At your house, she’s learning how to become a witch. The real question is: why are you not there?”

Blue only hummed, reaching up into a cabinet for box of cereal that he quickly noticed was out of reach for her. Ronan huffed and moved behind her to grab the one she’d been reaching for, setting it down on the countertop. Blue scowled at it and pushed it aside. Then she climbed onto the countertop herself and grabbed at a different box, hopping back down to the ground with it and scooping flakes of dry cereal into her mouth. Ronan had never seen breakfast look so spiteful before.

The action warmed his heart, just a bit.

“Maggot, as much as I’m enjoying this absolutely delightful invasion of my home, I’d really like to know what the fuck is going on. You left Gansey and Henry at the in-laws, which I understand completely, but why come here?”

Blue swallowed another mouthful of cereal before answering. “Isn’t it enough to want to visit?”

Ronan gave her a flat look. “Even if that were true, the three of you were meant to be over tonight anyways. And Parrish is coming home for break today too, so really you’re just spoiling the big family reunion by coming over so early.”

“I’m genuinely offended that you don’t think I’d want to hang out with you.”

Ronan simply glared again until Blue rolled her eyes and set the cereal box down.

“Fine,” she said, sighing. “I was going to try and socialize a bit before demanding your goods and services, but have it your way.”

Ronan didn’t comment on whatever-the-fuck ‘goods and services’ was, and instead said only, “You wanted to chat? Sargent, we’ve never just ‘chatted’ in our goddamn lives.”

She rolled her eyes again.

Ronan crossed his arms and leaned against the counter across from her. “Did you and Gansey have a fight? Or Cheng? Both?”

Gansey may be Ronan’s best friend––well he had about five of those in total but that was besides the point––and though he might not admit it aloud he wasn’t above knocking some sense into the boat-shoes-wearing dumbass if he said something more stupid than normal to Blue.

Blue scoffed. “Not everything in my life revolves around them, you know.”

Ronan said nothing.

“No, they didn’t do anything wrong, Jesus.”

“But it’s about them, isn't it.”

“I didn’t come here for relationship counseling, Lynch.” Blue ate some more cereal, and was quiet for a moment. “Okay, it involves them like a small amount. Mostly me, though.”

Ronan raised an eyebrow. “You pregnant?”

Blue threw a handful of cereal at him.

“I hope you know I’m making you clean that up,” Ronan said, unimpressed.

“Oh please, Opal will find it later and be absolutely delighted.” Blue set the cereal box down and looked at her hands for a moment, thinking. When she glanced back up at him, her confidence seemed back in place and she said, clearly, “Do you still have your old electric razor?”

Okay, this was interesting. “Yes.”

“Can I have it?”

“Finally ready to banish your leg hair into the pits of hell, are we?”

Blue scowled at him. “Fuck you. And you don’t use an electric razor for that anyways, genius.”

Ronan gave her an appraising look. “You want to shave your head?”

“Obviously. Will you help me?”

“Obviously,” he replied. “But how does this relate to the Gansey-Cheng’s?”

Blue looked down at her feet again, twisting her hands through her shirt––which was, by the way, the most eclectic looking conglomeration of what appeared to be various patches, bits of curtain, and a ragged old jean shirt. Ronan looked at her messy black hair. It was touching her shoulders now, the longest it’d been since he’d known her, and it was barren of any of the decorative clips she usually clamped it down with.

Blue looked up again, determination in her eyes. “Firstly, I’ve always wanted to do this.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Ronan asked, sounding bored despite his genuine and perhaps overblown interest in the maggot’s hair.

“Well by the time I met you I couldn’t anymore, we’d look like a freaky cult or some shit.”

Ronan nodded thoughtfully. “This is true.” His own hair hadn’t been shaved now for nearly a year, the black strands curling just over his ears in the way it had when he was a young teenager. It’d been alarming, one morning in particular, to wake up in his old house to see his old self staring back at him in the mirror. Thankfully, he hadn’t been alone. It was much easier to feel at grip with the present when there was a raven on his shoulder and Adam’s easy smile looking back at him.

“Secondly,” Blue continued, “I hate looking like the tame girlfriend following around two rich kids. And it’s not like Gansey and Henry make me feel like I’m maintaining the typical, boring female role in our relationship, but I notice when other people see it and I can’t fucking stand it anymore.”

Ronan raised an eyebrow. “Being at the Gansey’s place for a night really fucks with you, doesn’t it.” It wasn’t a question, because he’d been in the same situation. That house was suffocating, the way Gansey’s parents could make you feel both so stupidly normal and so stupidly insane.

“That too.”

Ronan pushed off the counter with a shit-eating grin. “Let’s shave your goddamn head, maggot.”

Blue’s expression mirrored his, and she followed him gladly up the stairs. In the bottom drawer of his bathroom was the razor, the thing big and clunky and so clearly purchased at a shitty drugstore. Ronan brushed the dust off of it, remembering the feeling of it running over his scalp and the feeling of all the anger rushing through his blood the first time he’d done it. This time was different.

Blue drug a stool out from Opal’s room and planted herself on it, feet swinging unabashedly in front of her and eyes almost daring Ronan to comment on the fact.

Plugging it in, Ronan glanced at her. “How long do you want it?”

Blue shrugged. “I want some hair left, and I mean it’ll grow out quickly. Whatever you think.”

Ronan grabbed his clippers, turning the razor on a moment later. It buzzed loudly in the small space, and Ronan couldn’t help but smile slightly at Blue’s grin. He draped a towel around her shoulders and she hummed appreciatively. Glancing at her hair again Ronan moved to turn the razor off, grabbing a pair of scissors instead.

“It’s too long to just shave straight off,” he said, making eye contact with her in the mirror. “You sure about this?”

“Of course I am.”

Without a second thought Ronan gathered her hair into a loose ponytail in his hand and started hacking away at the tangled mess. When the majority of the length had gone and Blue was left with an extremely short, extremely uneven bob/bowl cut, he said, “I think we’re finished.”

She did her best to kick him while maintaining her position on the stool.

With the razor back in his hand, buzzing away, he considered briefly where to start. It’d been years since he’d started off with hair this long. Realizing that there was truly only one option in this situation, Ronan took one look at her head and shaved a line straight down the middle.

Blue was silent the whole way through, until he finished and they made eye contact in the mirror. It took just one second before they both burst out laughing.

“Ronan Lynch,” Blue cackled when he quickly snapped a picture of the extremely unappealing hairstyle––this was one of the few times he’d found a genuinely good use for his phone.

Ronan snickered once more before getting back to it. It was strange to be doing this for Blue, but there was a warm feeling in his chest at the fact that she’d decided to come use his old, shitty razor instead of just buying one cheap or doing it herself at Fox Way (they had plenty of weird shit there, Ronan was sure they at least had a razor laying around). Running over the same sections again and curling the clippers over Blue’s ears, Ronan couldn’t help but think of the handful of times he’d let Gansey do this for him.

He and Gansey had shared their sleepless tendencies, and when Gansey had looked particularly faraway beneath his Gansey-mask or Ronan had noticed how the other boy was itching to feel helpful to Ronan in some way, he’d let him shave his head. Of course he’d just said he couldn’t reach the back or that he couldn't be bothered to do it himself, but even then Gansey had understood what the gesture represented. Distant memories washing over him, Ronan couldn’t help but grin slightly at the thought of having everyone (almost everyone, at least) at the Barns again.

Running his hand over Blue’s newly-shorn head one last time, Ronan turned off the razor and stepped back, arms crossed and mouth crooked. “You look badass, Sargent.”

Blue’s mouth quirked as her hands instantly came up to run over the fuzzy hairs. “As if I don’t always.”

“But now you’re a top tier badass. Almost on my level, if I do say so myself.”

“That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Don’t get used to it,” he smirked. He waited a moment and then added, “You can have the razor, if you want it. I won’t be using it again.”

Blue smiled again, and said simply, “Thanks, Ronan.”

He just nodded, but that was enough. “You can shower in here, the tiny hairs are annoying as all hell.”

Blue stood, and Ronan went downstairs to finally eat something and to finish fixing Opal’s stupid sweater. About twenty minutes later she came downstairs, an easy smile on her face, posture much lighter than it had been when she’d first walked in. “It dried so fast,” she marveled, fingers running over it.

Ronan watched her. It was almost odd to see someone associating this hairstyle with positive emotions, but he liked it. Blue’s hair was just long enough to cover her scalp completely, but short enough to be more extreme than even the shortest cuts most people dared to attempt. Quietly, he noticed the way it made her features stand out in a way that he might even say was nice, the way her eyes and smile seemed to take up a larger real estate.

Of course, Ronan didn’t admit any of this outloud. Instead, it was: “You look like baby Chainsaw.”

“Are you, Ronan Lynch, saying I look like a fuzzy baby bird?”

“I’m saying you look like a useless newborn.”

Blue ignored him, picking up an apple from the table and taking a bite from it. “So what are we doing today, Lynch?”

Ronan took Blue around the Barns with him all morning. She’d been there before, visited quite frequently when the trio was in town, but still she seemed excited to see all the animals and to hear about what Opal had been up to since she’d been away. She patted many of them on the head and helped get their food ready, although she let Ronan clean up after them. He didn’t mind though. It’d been far too long since he’d had someone at the Barns with him who he wasn’t related to or who hadn’t come from his head.

They paused for lunch, drinking lemonade in the shade of the trees and watching the cows graze. That was when Blue brought up Gansey and Henry for the first time since that morning.

“I love them both so much, you know?”

Ronan did know.

“And we’ve been traveling so much and somehow the three of us together has made sense and I just… I don’t want this just to be a temporary thing, you know? I don’t want either of them to fall away because there’s three of us, I don’t want to just go back to being friends with either of them. I know we’ll always be connected or whatever, but… I’ve never seen something like this go longterm. And Jesus, you should’ve seen the mental sleuthing the Gansey’s were going through, fuck. It was terrible. He hasn’t told them about what we are.”

Ronan took a sip of his drink, eyeing her. “Do you need them to know?”  
Blue scoffed. “If there comes a day I need the Gansey’s approval just to validate my relationship, please shoot me.” She sighed, then. “No. I don’t know what this is.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “You’ve been together for years, Sargent. Don’t be a dumbass. They both fucking love you, and they both fucking love each other, and the three of you can settle into a weird-ass house one day and have weird-ass kids or weird-ass animals running around. How did you ever come to the conclusion that they’d leave that behind?”

She looked out over the field, pursing her lips. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted, Ronan.”

Again, he knew what that felt like.

“Please don’t tell me you shaved your head just to make sure they’d still love you after.”

Blue shoved him, cheeks reddening, and Ronan laughed at her. 

Just a couple hours later, the boyfriends in question came rolling into the Barns. The Pig was as offensively colored as always, but he couldn’t help smiling at the sight of it. Both him and Blue stepped out into the driveway. Ronan let Blue greet them first, given the fact that all her hair had been chopped off in the few hours since she’d last seen them and that might come as a bit of a shock. 

Blue, to her credit, stood straight backed and steady, daring them to comment. Gansey was out of the camaro first, eyes wide behind his glasses. He took two quick steps closer to her, running his hand over her head in awe before pulling her into a hug. Ronan could almost feel her rolling her eyes when he mumbled, “Beautiful,” into her ear.

Henry was there and Gansey pulled away, maintaining his grip on one of her hands. In true Henry Cheng fashion, he took one look at her and said, with feeling, “Bitching,” before kissing her forehead.

When she turned around, Blue’s smile was wider than it’d been all day. Ronan only gave her a look that screamed I told you so, and hugged Gansey when he walked over to him. Cheng was greeted with a respectful fist bump, and the four of them went inside together. Blue was far more relaxed then, clearly, and Ronan couldn’t believe she’d gotten so worked up over nothing. Couldn’t she see the way the two idiots looked at her? If Ronan had to pick a word for the three of them it’d be simply: disgusting.

When it as nearly dark and the four of them had somehow gotten their shit together long enough to actually make something resembling dinner, the door opened again. Almost instantly Opal came skipping in, hugging Ronan’s legs with a small “Kerah,” and telling him all about her day at Fox Way. As soon as she noticed the presence of the rest of her family though, she ran over to them.

At Blue’s hair she exclaimed, “Like Kerah!” and Ronan smirked.  
Adam shuffled in then, and some sort of tension Ronan had unknowingly been holding inside him fell away immediately. It was always like this, when Adam came home. Parrish looked worn-out and sleepy from the drive and from the stress of earning a masters degree, but he still smiled at Ronan and kissed him gently on the lips.

When he let go of Ronan and looked out at the group crowded around the dinner table, he smiled. “Looks nice, Blue,” Adam said simply. Adam walked over to them, greeting Blue and Cheng first and then smiling even harder as Gansey greeted him in the extremely enthusiastic way he reserved almost exclusively for Adam Parrish.

Watching them all, happy and safe and laughing, Ronan Lynch was very glad of the fact of these small invasions––and of how having them all at the Barns with him didn’t feel much like an invasion at all.


End file.
